Pendant
| tribes = | place = 6/18 | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 10 | days = 22 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 21/24 | challenges2 = 2 | votesagainst2 = 8 | days2 = 10 | exiled2 = 1 }} Pendant is a contestant from and . During , Pendant was on the outs of both Rapunzel and Red Riding Hood, but he prolonged his stay come the merge by creating paranoia with a fake Hidden Immunity Idol. Unfortunately, he was ultimately voted out for this exact reason when doubts about the authenticity of his idol arose. Despite only being in for a short amount of time, Pendant made a big impact on Tinakula with his close relationship to Shelby and his memorable trip to Ghost Island. Profile Survivor The Woods Pendant started out on the Rapunzel tribe and tried to gain footing in the game, but this was halted as he was sent to Tribal Council three times in a row. The first vote seemed easy for Pendant, as he wanted to vote out Thomas for being inactive. He found himself blindsided when Pam was voted out instead. He then tried to team with Jason to take out Jessie, but this plan failed as well. He was able to recover with a Tribe Switch by being on Red Riding Hood. At the merge, he made up a lie that he had a Hidden Immunity Idol to determine who he could trust. This led to him learning about Scarlet's real Hidden Immunity Idol. He was being targeted for his idol lie and managed to survive a few votes out of straight up paranoia but when his time came, he played his fake idol on himself for showmanship before he was voted out seconds later. Voting History In Episode 12, the vote ended with a 3-3-1 tie between Pendant and Sommer, forcing a revote. On the revote, Pendant did not receive enough votes to be eliminated. Ghost Island Pendant began on Tinakula where he was in a very good spot. He and Shelby grew very close very fast. Both of them were included in Shaina Nichole's "Old School" alliance, but weren't quite happy with it. They were displeased with her overbearing personality. In order to get sent to Ghost Island during the third cycle, you had to submit a high score towards it. Captain had asked the tribe if they'd be okay with him going to Ghost Island and Shaina Nichole spoke up and told him no. Pendant, decided to go behind everyone's back and send his score anyway. He became the tribe's biggest target by doing this but he got a Hidden Immunity Idol out of the trip. Upon his return, he lies to everybody about what was on the island except for Bongo who had gone prior. They made up a lie about what was there but Bongo didn't want too many people to know. Pendant told other people anyway though, and lost Bongo's trust, but did not know this. Pendant and Shelby started trying to flip votes against Emil and Shaina Nichole, the leaders of the "Old School" alliance. Bongo ratted them out and got the ball rolling against Pendant. Morgan sealed his fate by voting for him but convincing him he would be safe. So safe, that Pendant gave his idol to Shelby before he left the game. Voting History In Episode 3, Pendant scored the highest in the Immunity Challenge, granting him a trip to Ghost Island and immunity from Tulagi's Tribal Council. Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:The Woods Contestants Category:Ghost Island Contestants Category:The Woods Jury Members Category:Rapunzel Tribe Category:Red Riding Hood Tribe Category:Archie Tribe Category:Tinakula Tribe Category:6th Place Category:21st Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: The Woods Category:Survivor: Ghost Island